ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Animated Movie/Script
Warner Bros/Warner Animation Group Into DC Comics Intro Warner Animation Group DC Productions Presents Batman: The Animated Movie Crime Camera Footage 7:54PM South Gotham City International Bank 1996 Random Person 1: Why Thank You Joker: FREEZE EVERYONE HAHAHAHA Harley Quinn: Yeah what Mr J said everyone! Copperhead: Oh Shut Up Woman Joker: Hey stop fighting Joker: Ok I want everyone on the ground Joker: Even you bankers *Villain Crew walks to one of the bankers* Joker: So where is the safe Banker 1: I can't tell you *In A Frighten Voice* Joker: Well This is going to be a blast HAHAHAHA *Joker shoots the banker* Harley Quinn: Oh look Mr J The Safe entry Joker: Good wise looking Harley *Villain's enter* Joker: Wow look at the that money and gold HAHAHAHA Scarecrow: You don't need to laugh a lot Joker Harley Quinn: Hey don't judge Mr J Bird Scam Joker: Thank you Mr Freeze: Wait I did not agree for this Joker: Contract *Mr Freeze calls the police privately* Joker: Oh yeah look at all of this Joker: Harley put all the money in this sack *Police Arrives* Two Face: Oh Great The Penguin: WE ARE ALL DOOMED Joker: Thanks a lot Penguin you just shouted where we are with your echo The Penguin: Oh well sorry Police Officer 1: Freeze you masterminds Joker: HAHAHAHAHA Harley pass me the gun Harley Quinn: All out of bullets Joker: Oh Son of a Clown Arkham Alyssum at Gotham City: 2:36am September 1996 Joker: Great just Great Harley Quinn: It's ok pudding we will be set free in 20 years Joker: 20 YEARS! Copperhead: Well I blame this on Penguin The Penguin: FOR THE LAST TIME SORRY Police Officer 2: May we have a word with Harley Quinze please Joker: Well this is unlikely Arkham Alyssum Owner: Traitor Harley Quinn: Face it I am with Mr J forever Arkham Alyssum Owner: You are insane Harley Quinn: Mr J is lovely in the inside Harley Quinn: And that is a fact Arkham Alyssum Owner: NO HE IS NOT Harley Quinn: YES HE IS! Arkham Alyssum Owner: Fine then if you come back we will give you best job here Arkham Alyssum Owner: Now what do you say? Harley Quinn: I will always be with Mr J no matter what will happen Arkham Alyssum Owner: Fine the. Guards take her back to Cell 78-81 Joker: So what happened with you and the owner Harley Quinn: Oh it was nothing Present: No Signal Found Robin: Hey Batman what are you up to? Batman: It has been 20 years since the arrest Robin: What arrest? Batman: The arrest of the villain crew Batman: There returning Robin: Oh no Have you planned anything Batman: Not really Robin: Can you save Gotham City once again Batman: Yes I can Robin: Are you sure Batman: Yes of course Robin Alfred: Wait can Master Bruce Save the city once again? Robin: I don't know can he? Batman: FOR THE LAST TIME ROBIN I CAN! Robin: Oh ok then Back at Arkham Two Face: Today is the day The Penguin: Um what is the day Joker: THE DAY WE GET OUT OF YOU FOOL The Penguin: Oh well it is not that bad Joker: Are you kidding you are less crazy then me Joker: Ugh all that horrible music Harley Quinn: Tell me about it *Flashbacks* Police Officer 2: Ok Joker this may calm your stress *Plays Living in the Sunlight* Joker: Oh No Joker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Flashbacks Harley Quinn* Police Officer 3: You crazy weird one take this *Plays TipToe Through The Tulips* Harley Quinn: No It Can't Be Harley Quinn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback Ends Harley Quinn:...... Ugh Joker: But now it is finally over Category:Transcripts